Rêve devenu réalité
by AudeTK
Summary: Levy ne pensait pas que son rêve le plus cher se transformerait en la plus douce des réalités...


Remarque: Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l'adapte juste en français. Pour voir l'original - Dream Come True par leoslady4ever.

Rêve devenu réalité

Quelque chose c'était passé… quelque chose avait changé et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre était différent. Il la regardait d'une manière étrange, son corps… magnifique et musclé était tendu.

Gajeel la regarda un moment avant traverser la pièce à pas lents et délibérés tandis qu'il tira son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête et le laissa tomber au sol.

« Levy… »

Son nom n'était qu'un grognement sourd s'échappant de ses lèvres serrées et Levy fit un pas en arrière, nerveuse. Elle heurta le mur et retint une grimace. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gajeel comme ça, ses yeux renferment quelque chose d'indécent, presque sauvage. Elle le regardait avec méfiance, ne sachant que faire de toute la masculinité brut qu'il affichait.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui provoquer une telle réaction ? Elle se le demandait bien. Mais cette pensée laissa place à une vague de chaleur dans son ventre quand elle nota que ses yeux balayaient son corps fragile. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'un frisson d'excitation la parcourait face à son regard.

« G-Gajeel… » Bégaya-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inferieur, ses yeux rivés sur sa musculature. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire carnassier. Il se pencha en avant, s'arrêtant à seulement deux centimètres de son visage.

« Je pense que c'est assez évident ce que je fais. » murmura-t-il en promenant un doigt le long de son cou.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, sa main arriva sur sa petite poitrine, retraçant lentement le bord de sa robe. Ses yeux suivaient sa main et il glissa un doigt dans on décolleté. Elle déglutit, sentant une ligne de feu se tracer aux endroits où il l'avait touché. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment des milliers de fois, dans les moindres détails. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela se produirait réellement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » Marmonna-t-elle, luttant pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Tu ne vois pas ? » Il se pencha encore, collant son front contre sa tête et tirant légèrement son lobe entre ses dents. « Pourtant, n'est-ce pas exactement ce que tu voulais ? »

L'air vida ses poumons d'un coup. C'était la vérité. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Elle se sentit tanguer, ses genoux cédant à la sensation de son corps si fort pressé contre le sien. C'était plus que suffisant pour enflammer son désir et son désir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à ses actions, elle attrapa ses épaules nues et le tira vers elle.

« Si… »

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent à sa réponse et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser fougueux. Sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres, exigeant sa bouche d'une façon qu'elle avait toujours su qu'elle lui accorderait à lui seul. C'était chaud, humide et sensuel…

Un doux gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle se blottit contre son corps musclé. Elle ne c'était jamais sentie aussi vivante, comme si son âme s'était réveiller et qu'elle débordait d'énergie. Elle en voulait plus.

Comme en réponse à son besoin impérieux, de grandes mains saisirent le tissu de sa robe et le déchirèrent en deux. Levy se recula, sous le choc, baissant les yeux sur sa poitrine nue et exposée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il est vraiment déchiré sa robe. Comme ça !

Elle leva ses yeux écarquillés sur son visage et eu le souffle coupé. Il la regardait avec avidité, ses yeux rouges lisèrent férocement en examinant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle était stupéfié de voir une telle expression sur son visage. ET encore plus stupéfié par le fait que c'était elle qui lui faisait cet effet.

Il se pencha à nouveau et le cœur de Levy s'immobilisa dans sa poitrine. Il prit lentement un mamelon dans sa bouche, le suçant presque paresseusement. Un ronronnement émana de son thorax.

C'était la sensation la plus exquise qu'elle n'ai jamais ressenti, sa bouche sur son sein, sa langue si tentante jouant sur ses pointes. Elle pouvait sentir chaque souffle sur sa peau, et chaque souffle apportait une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans son ventre. Elle pouvait à peine respirer, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir.

Après un dernier coup de langue sur sa poitrine, Gajeel se redressa et sourit, ses mains glissant sur ses jambes et remontèrent sous sa jupe. Ses doigts caressèrent ses fesses avant de les saisirent fermement, plaquant son entre-jambe gonflé contre la sienne. « Tu en veux plus ? » fredonna-t-il, mordillant sa mâchoire. « Il te suffit de demander… Et je peux être en toi en quelques secondes. »

Levy gémit à son invitation, sa bouche étant incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait que son corps s'emboîte dans le sien plus que tout au monde. Elle était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose de merveilleux, elle le savait, elle pouvait le sentir. Et ce fut en toute confiance qu'elle l'accepta.

Avec un grognement d'excitation, Gajeel lui arracha sa culotte. Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne, dominant leur baiser tandis qu'il glissait un doigt entre ses jambes, frottant son clitoris de la paume de sa main.

Le dos de Levy s'arqua sous cette sensation incroyable, avec tellement de force qu'elle s'arracha au baiser. Elle pouvait sentir une vague gigantesque l'engloutir. Voilà comment elle se sentait, comme une tempête, hors de tout contrôle. Ses hanches cherchèrent le contact de ses doigts et elle sut qu'elle était perdue.

Elle en avait besoin. Elle attendait depuis trop longtemps, et maintenant que ça se passait enfin, elle avait bien l'intention de prendre tout ce qu'il lui donnerait.

« Gajeel, plus… »

Répondant à ses désirs, il enfonça un deuxième doigt en elle, prenant un rythme rapide et touchant son point sensible à chaque passage.

« C'est ça… viens. » grogna-t-il sous ses gémissement en poussant une dernière fois.

Levy sentit son corps se tendre, son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un cri libérateur. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur ses capacités à pousser un tel cri. Gajeel leva sa jambe et l'enroula autour se taille, elle était si proche d'obtenir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu qu'elle ne se senti même pas gêné de la position.

Son regard emplis de luxure, Gajeel la souleva à sa hauteur, plaçant son corps entre le sien. « Prête ? » demanda-t-il, s'alignant à son entrée.

Le sentant buter contre elle, elle perdit ses mots et hocha simplement la tête en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ses mains saisirent ses fesses et il poussa à l'intérieur de son corps. Levy haletait tandis qu'il la remplissait, ses yeux se fermant à la sensation de leurs corps unis pour la première fois. Il se sentait si bien, son long membre trouvant sa place.

Il glissa lentement hors d'elle, lui permettant de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Mais même si elle était petite et douce, elle n'était pas en sucre. Elle mordit ses lèvres. « Plus fort… » Déclara-t-elle.

Une fois de plus, les yeux de Gajeel étincelèrent puis il se plaqua conte elle d'un coup sec. Levy gémit en réponse tandis qu'il la pilonnait de plus en plus fort. Il avait allumé un feu dans son ventre, beaucoup plus chaud et beaucoup plus grand que le précédent.

Ses hanches claquèrent contre les siennes, emplissant la pièce du bruit de leur chair. C'était le son le plus sexy que Levy n'eut jamais entendu. Cela jeta de l'huile sur le feu qui brulait en elle. Elle se tordait sous lui, contre lui, sentant monté les prémices d'un orgasme dévastateur. Elle aimait cette sensation, cette sensation de pouvoir tout ce qu'elle voulait avec lui, cette sensation de liberté pendant qu'il jouait avec son corps.

Elle savait que pour elle, ça n'aurait jamais de fin. Elle savait qu'elle le désirerait toujours avec la même passion, la même fougue. Elle aurait besoin de son toucher, encore et encore, jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Elle ne serait jamais rassasiée.

« Viens pour moi, Levy… » Grogna-t-il en glissant un doigt sur son clitoris. « Je veux te sentir serrer ma bite en toi. »

Ses mains la frappèrent en même temps que l'orgasme. L'air se raréfia dans sa gorge, les murs s'écroulèrent dans sa tête et une déferlant s'abattit sur elle, emportant tout sur son passage. Elle rejeta fortement sa tête en arrière et hurla son plaisir d'une force inimaginable. Et alors, ses parois se resserrent sur le membre épais de Gajeel

En jurant, Gajeel s'enfonça toujours plus fort et toujours plus vite en elle en tremblant. Il sentit son propre orgasme le rattraper et il atteignit la libération, déversant son sperme chaud en elle. Levy frissonnait entre ses bras quand il la posa à terre et lui sourit. Elle boitait d'épuisement, pleinement heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être aussi bon.

En voyant son air rêveur, Gajeel sourit de plus belle. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses crier aussi fort. »

Sentant son visage rougir à ses paroles, elle lui mit un claque sur le torse. « Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

« Bien sur Crevette… » Rit-il, « dès que tu te sera réveillé. »

Avec un soupir bruyant, Levy se redressa et frotta ses petits yeux encore endormi. Elle s'était assoupie sur une table de la guilde. Ses joues la brûlèrent quand elle entendit un ricanement familier à côté d'elle. Avec une grimace, elle se retourna pour observer Gajeel, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien, ça devait être un rêve d'enfer, la naine. »

Levy gémit de honte et frappa son front contre la table. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi gênée de toute sa vie. De toute évidence, il savait parfaitement de quoi elle avait rêvé. Mais avec un peu de chance, il ne saurait jamais que c'était avec lui.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se raccrocher à se maigre espoir, il se pencha, respira doucement à son oreille et murmura « On dirait que je t'ai pas mal de plaisir. » Il rit à nouveau tandis qu'elle se maudissait en silence. Puis il lui mordilla le lobe, « Quand tu veux, Crevette… Quand tu veux. »


End file.
